The very real thing
by MistyLottie
Summary: Mission. A fight against the titan brings some troubles and leaves a mess in the head of one of them. How to bring back what's lost? Friends look for an option, but it seems that everything's in vain. Their effort change nothing... Sheesh, doesn't sound very good, I'm not good with summaries. Just check it, maybe you'll find something you like.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first one. Well, the first I'm publishing actually. Never done sucha things before so I'm quite nervous about it ^^'''' Please don't mind my mistakes, I'm still learning.**

1.** Khamoris**

Plan was working even better than expected. Their mission in Malta to find a titan that was terrorizing locals, was about to end when suddenly things took a turn for the worse. Blood Spiral showed up and the monstrous titan Khamoris went totally berserk. No longer paying attention to anyone, he started smashing, crashing and destroying everything around him, sending big rocks flying and attacking all the enemies with his bare stone fists. (**A/N** imagine him on your own, the only thing you need to remember is that this buddy is much bigger than Metagolem and not animal-shape)…  
Titans one after another were sent back to their amulets. Seeing that Huntik team's having a problem which can defeat them once and for all, Rassimov ordered to retreat.  
"Aaah! DRAGON-FIST!" Dante landed near his comrades after punching Khamoris on his big head. "It's useless! No reaction whatever we do."  
"Try to scan him!" shouted Sophie watching the monster with a glimpse of slight fear in her green eyes.  
"Yeah! We'll… hold him off!" agreed Lok.  
"That means you should hurry." Zhalia launched into running.  
While Dante was checking on the Holotome they surrounded the titan. Khamoris let out a great roar and hit his first together. It seemed he's calming down for some unknown reason.  
"Don't look at his eyes!" came Dante's warning yell. "There's something odd about him. According to the Holotome, he can create illusions."  
"So, you think it's all just an illusion?" Lok was obediently staring at the ground. "I'm so relieved! Man…"  
"Lok, he's still hell dangerous, don't let your guard down." sensing Sophie's glance boy smiled sheepishly.  
"Illusion, huh?" Zhalia few times ran her hands over her face and then rubbed her temples. "I can handle it."  
"Is everything okay?" Dante approached her. "You shouldn't overdo…"  
"Nah, it's fine." Blue-haired woman shook her head and said, "Headcage! You want illusion – you'll get one." muttered stepping towards Khamoris.  
"Be careful."  
Colossus glared at the little figure at his feet. Now he was sitting with his legs crossed, ready to make a new nightmarish illusion. But the figure who stood there was irritating him. That little shrimp wasn't scared of him – great Khamoris – and looked too confident. She must be punished. Titan angrily gazed at her. Then a silent growl started coming from his mouth. Woman lifted her eyes only to see his broad chest.  
"Mindosphere!" Zhalia's voice was quiet and husky but he managed to catch the words she uttered.  
_Mindosphere? You're stubborn, little trash_, Khamoris grinned evilly. _You jump way too high… Shall I teach you, stinky scum?_

_You could feel sweet citrus scent hanging in the air. Everything around was covered in mist. Thick wreaths of it were swirling around her torso and some dark silhouette which was hiding in a distance. It's probably the second time she's using this technique. It's still quite unstable but should work. How hard can it be? Her eyes wandered about in grayish/bluish/violet… no, not surroundings, and definitely not room… Medium! This space was endless. Something… Someone was prowling here, wishing to attack and overpower her, though it was a mental fight. She felt that and shuddered scarcely. Why is she scared? Nothing can happen here. In the worst case she'll pass out and it will disappear.  
Zhalia looked at her hands – they were child's hands. Something's not right. Khamoris. At the time Dante shouted to avoid eye contact, she did it. She met titan's mocking gaze. Woman breathed in deeply and soothed her thoughts. _It's not real, _she murmured softly, crossing her legs and sitting down on the surface that you could call ground. Mist embraced her instantly.  
"You disturbed my minds, poor pitiful human being." thundered a muffled venomous voice. "A weak mortal like you… Get the hell out."  
She opened her eyes and looked up at two gigantic pitch-black orbs staring at her with disdain from above. Some perilous violet flames were gleaming in them. But there's nothing to be afraid of. This monster can't hurt her. Not here. Not now.  
"Who are you?" her question sounded clearly and surely.  
She didn't avert her eyes. Bravely faced him. Here they were even, or she thought so…_


	2. Chapter 2

** Yo, good to know some of you like this, so here's the next chap. It's short but there'll be longer ones ^.^  
Oh and before I forgot - I don't own Huntik (and it goes for every chap cuz I'm too lazy writing it everytime...), but I own Khamo. For some reason I like him XDD**

**2. Mental fight**

_Khamoris snarled viciously, ignoring the question.  
"At first 'Mindosphere', and now this. You're stubborn, little trash." he told her what came into his head before appearing in this place. "Don't you think you're acting nastily, hm? I shall teach you some manners, stinky scum!"  
"I'm waiting." got the calm answer.  
Big eyes vanished and for o moment there was silence. Zhalia watched the mist tranquilly. A little slim kid's figure emerged from the shadows. Woman narrowed her eyes. It was a fairy, she had nice subtly violet wings, honey-colored skin, shoulder-length light yellow hair, big hazel eyes and was wearing only short pink summer frock. Girlie looked confused.  
"Stop posing." furrowed her brows Zhalia.  
"B-but I'm not," disagreed childish fairy's voice. "It's… it's my true form. I don't trust in humans. They destroy everything. They… killed my seeker and destroyed my home," she paused bitting her lip, tears rushed into her eyes. "I just do what it takes to survive. You did too, didn't you?"  
"Shut it, I can see through your lies." woman stayed immovable.  
"W-why you're so mean?" plaintively asked girlie.  
But with that illusion was over. Black orbs fixed their contemptuous look on her again.  
"Not bad for a flea like you," hissed Khamoris. "Shitworthy seeker interferes my life again… can it be worse?"  
"Foul-mouthed titan refuses to hear… can it be better?"  
Titan let out some sound to express his huff and glared at the person who was sitting in the mist with an impassive face. No one ever talked to him like that. He growled.  
"Listen hussy, you've no idea who you're dealing with."  
"Really? I believe I do." Zhalia simply watched his orbs floating in the air.  
"And? You're not gonna say anything, sickening worm?" Khamoris sent her killing look, but all he got was cooly lifted eyebrow. "Stupid creature, you want me to beg you or what?!"  
"Oh, I didn't know you care so much of what I think. Wanna hear my opinion? Why not? You're arrogant, mulish, self-lover titan who can't say a sentence without insulting someone."  
"Jeez, thanks, pigmy!"  
They stared at each other eyes: one with fury, other with no interest. Before long, angry titan began creating illusions again. This time it was harder to resist. Zhalia gritted her teeth, 'Headcage' wasn't working properly. Maybe because she looked at his eyes back then… _It's okay, I said I could handle that, and I will. Don't give up_, woman closed her eyes.  
"I'm not here to fight," spoke.  
"I'm not here to fight!" laughed Khamoris. "Of course you're not, small annoying fry! And those morons are willing to help too? Talking bullshit won't help. Let's just admit it, you screwed up, missy."  
New wave of illusions hit her. She felt that 'Headcage's' protection starts cracking. It'll be over in few minutes if he continues. And he wasn't even planning to stop.  
"You have guts, dumb-ass. But there's no way I'm gonna bond with some brat like you."  
"No one asked you do that…" woman tried to breathe normally but it was hard. "Nobody wants to have… an idiot titan like you…"  
"Whatta you saying," he made a short pause to think. "Scrap heap!"  
"We're here to stop you… then we will take you to… a place where no humans could bother you." now she was panting, little drops of sweat covered her forehead.  
"How can I – great Khamoris – believe in such a cockroach?"  
"You can't, show-off…" uttered Zhalia. "But when was the last time you trusted someone? It's up to you… return to your amulet… or keep fighting and meet lots of people…"  
Her breathing increased. The only protection she had finally broke, leaving her vulnerable. Khamoris watched her for a while, and then grinned…_


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello again^^ well what can I say? Spring is beautiful! Read and tell me what you think :)  
**

**3. Surrender**

When Zhalia called 'Mindosphere', Dante got some weird feeling but he shook it off immediately. He can trust her. She may be tired, but she knows what she's doing. And anyway, mind things is her element.  
But an hour passed and auburn-haired seeker started worrying. All this time Zhalia didn't move even a little bit. While a giant stone sculpture would growl or creak from time to time. Dribbles of sweat slowly ran down her forehead, exhaustion distorted her face. Dante was standing just behind sitting woman's back, with his fists clenched and muscles tensed. Protecting her from dangers of the outside was at least he could do.  
"What takes her so long?" grumbled Sophie.  
Lok and her were playing some cards game on the fallen tree instead of the table. But waiting is really boring thing, especially if you don't know what to hope for.  
"Come on, Soph. it's the fifth time you're asking this," boy moaned supporting his head with his hands.  
"Humph! I would've finished him off much faster. But now we're STUCK here!"  
"Khamoris is a powerful opponent. It's natural that she can't defeat him at once." spoke their leader while glaring at colossus with narrowed eyes. "Mental fights are way harder than physical ones."  
"Dante!" bitterly exclaimed girl. "Why do you always defend her? She's a spy, remember?"  
"Oh man… Just not again!" Lok groaned helplessly.  
Ever since they found out about Zhalia being Organization's spy, Sophie's been looking at the woman with anger, arrogance and distrust. Though sometimes she used to forget that and act kind of friendly.  
"She **was **a spy. Now she's not," Dante answered calmly as usual. "She helped us a lot, saved my life. If you can't live with that, go and find yourself another team."  
Sophie only pouted. This team was the best, even having Zhalia for a teammate wouldn't make her leave.

"_You talk big, little slug," titan was amused. "Your friends have no chances against me, they're washouts. Just like you."  
"Who's talking big now?" Zhalia furrowed her brows staring at the fairy girl who appeared again.  
"Chi chi chi! Really, when you think about it, what a shame you didn't listen to that doggy of yours. We could've bond after all." black eyes winked her.  
"No thanks, brick-head… You swear too much," she smiled weakly, fighting exhaustion and illusion at the same time.  
"I start to like you, you stubborn toddler," it was the fairy who prattled in a childish voice, Zhalia could barely stay conscious and fake image just kept chattering. "Fine, woman, fine. I give up. But you shouldn't be very happy…"  
Blue-haired one shook her head. She watched girlie dancing, hopping and moving around in the mist. Everything became a bit blurry, woman rubbed her eyes.  
"So," Khamoris suddenly stopped as if listening. "Oh well, I must hurry. Your knight in shining armor is worrying about you," beamed, ran up to her and quickly pecked the tip of her nose. "One can break illusion with the very real thing, don't forget this. Bye-byes."  
Bright light shrouded girlie's figure. It was impossible to face it. All began to spin around fast.  
"My knight? I… have a knight?" murmured confused Zhalia._

She felt warm sun caressing her skin. Some uncertain fuss reached her ears. But she couldn't tell why. Joy, names, words… All seemed very far. Breathing in deeply woman opened her eyes and blinked, when sharp light dazzled her. Someone put their palms on her shoulders. _Wh-where am I? _came bashful thought before everything went black.

Xxxx  
He caught her just in time.  
"Zhaal, you're ok? Talk to me," Dante gently shook her, but she wasn't responding. "Lok, don't touch the amulet!" he shouted, with the corner of his eye catching lad's movement.  
"Got it!" lively responded Sophie. "Bubblelift!"  
Nice double wings-shaped black amulet with a scarlet stone in the middle was lifted into the air and then smoothly put into a wooden box, which landed in girl's bag. Lok made a face.  
"Why Zhalia didn't bond with him? They were glowing for a sec, you know."  
"She could." agreed Dante approaching teens with a mentioned female in his arms. "But like I said, Khamoris has lots of power and she knows her limits. Whatever she was doing, she knew when to stop."  
"Same with spying." Sophie rolled her eyes.  
"Enough," it was Lok who looked at her reproachfully. "Zhalia is our friend. I think Dante's right. If you can't accept it, find another team."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Something unexpected**

Team reached their jet in dead silence. No one wanted, or even tried, to talk.  
"Lok, look after her," spoke the auburn-haired man placing sleeping female seeker on one of the seats at the back. "I need to contact Metz."  
While he was pressing some buttons on the cockpit, Sophie took a seat next to him, put on headphones ready to take off and just waiting for a sign. Dante's mentor's face appeared on the little screen.  
"Hello, Dante. How's the mission? Everyone's alright?"  
"Well," team leader glanced at the girl. "I guess so. We have that titan, but he doesn't look very friendly. I'm sure Zhalia knows more than…"  
Sophie turned back to see where did the noise come from and instinctively Dante did the same.  
"A little help… ouch!... here!" blond was trying hard to keep Zhalia in her place.  
"Ah… Metz, something's wrong, gotta go!" quickly said man and turned off the screen.  
Meanwhile boy was having a trouble.  
"Zhaal, please, calm down. Don't… oh man… OUCH! Stop moving. No, wait! Hey! Just… wake up already!" he frowned when she slapped him with the back of her hand.  
Bewildered teen grabbed her shoulders and shook her heavily. Someone gently pulled him away. Lifting his blue worried orbs Lok saw Dante calmly looking from above, though his face became serious when he bent down to Zhalia. She moaned and suddenly cringed in her seat.  
"What happened?" asked the older one, softly touching her forehead, brushing away few locks – which seemed to have a positive effect on her.  
"I-I don't know," Lok shrugged helplessly. "She just started tossing about out of nowhere."  
Woman shivered. Sighing Dante picked her up and then sat down with her in his embrace. She immediately hid her face in his shirts, her fists tightly squeezed his coat. For a moment she looked like a scared child. But that impression vanished because she began to stir vigorously again. Dante simply hugged her tighter, taking the possibility to free herself away from her. Zhalia's eyes opened widely and guy flinched of what he noticed in them. There was pure shock, terrible fear there.  
"Let me go! Leave me alone!" she tried to hit him but vainly.  
"Relax, Zhaal. It's us," smiling Lok crouched beside them.  
Her frightened eyes were speedily roaming from one thing to another all around the place, striving not to meet any strange face that was terrifying her.  
"Damn it," it was Dante's voice. "She's having hallucinations!"  
"What?!" shout escaped Sophie's lips. Girl was still sitting near the cockpit and watching the scene with a slight concern.  
"Sophie, quick! To the nearest Foundation's hospital!"  
"But…"  
"Do it NOW!" Dante cut her off. "This might be some side effect of 'Mindosphere'. We don't know if it's not dangerous!"  
Jet's engine roared and with a light shake it lifted into the air.  
"Lok, find tranquillizers in my bag! Hurry!" auburn-headed seeker squeezed Zhalia tighter. There's no way he's gonna lose her.

* * *

** The shortest chap in this story finally saw the light. Expected or not - it's up to you. Try to guess what will happen next, really, I wanna see if you think the same way as me^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Waiting**

"How is she?" Dante stood up when he saw a doctor leaving Zhalia's ward.  
"Miss Moon is feeling fine, no need to worry. Though there are still some things I would like to hear." the doctor – kindly-looking man in his mid forties – looked at the team with a straight face.  
"Sure. Eh, Sophie, Lok, you don't have to stay if…"  
"No, we want to know too," reassured him girl, who strangely enough was the first to respond, other teen only nodded in agreement.  
Dante turned his waiting eyes to Dr White which gave a light cough before speaking.  
"First, what did exactly happened? I need you to remember all the possible details."  
"There's not much we can tell you, I'm afraid," replied team leader. "We were fighting a titan. Khamoris. I have the information about him in my Holotome if you need. Um, she used 'Mindosphere' and…"  
"'Mindosphere'?" Dr White frowned. "It's pretty difficult to master."  
"Indeed, she's been training really hard. But she used it only twice, including this time."  
"Zhalia used that ehh… 'Headcage?' before ehh mindo-thing." added Lok.  
"I see, that's clever," doctor nodded and asked to continue.  
"She managed to persuade him to return to his amulet…"  
"After an hour or so," now it was Sophie's voice.  
"Yeah, and then she just passed out," scratching his head Dante shrugged. "She was tossing and when she woke up she was frantic and having those hallucinations… We gave her tranquillizers."  
"What happened then?"  
"She, well, relaxed and fell asleep. It looked like she's starting to recognize us."  
"And could you describe 'being frantic' more in detail?"  
"Oh, hm, I was holding her and she was trying to free herself, like hitting, kicking, biting me and same stuff."  
"And that's all?"  
"Yes," together confirmed the teammates.  
Dr White frowned again while tightly pursing his lips, deeply thinking of something. After a minute he queried.  
"So, she was… scared?"  
"It was more like a panic." Lok shot a glance to Dante and got his support.  
"Don't you find it strange, that a seeker who believes she's in danger, doesn't use her powers?" this question left the heavy atmosphere swinging in the air behind.  
Friends shared puzzled and concerned looks. Even Sophie got worried.  
"You're-you're not saying that…" Dante needn't finish his sentence.  
"I'm not saying anything. All we can do now is wait. According to our engineering and other equipment, everything is just fine. But I could tell more when she's awake. We still need to do some examinations."  
"Yeah, right, um… but… but you're not rejecting the possibility that she could… lose her powers?" girl felt very uncomfortable as all the faces turned at her.  
"To be honest, no. I'd think it is possible. But like I said, there's no need to worry, it may be temporary."  
In the grave silence peeped Dr White's beeper. He took it out and cast a quick glance at it. Then lifted his light grey orbs.  
"My apologies, there's a patient waiting," man turned to go but paused. "Oh, you can visit miss Moon, just not all at once. And don't disturb her very much, she needs to rest."  
With that he hurried away. Dante slumped in his chair again and closed his eyes.  
"You go first," told to the teens while massaging his forehead with his finger tips.  
Sophie and Lok exchanged glances.  
"Are you sure?" softly asked the lad.  
"Yeah, I," auburn-haired seeker shook his head. "I need to think of something. Go."  
When the door of Zhalia's ward quietly shut, Dante took the Holotome and opened the file that was dragged away from the other ones. Only letter 'K' was written for a name…

* * *

** Yeah, they go to the hospital... and I'd like to say more but then I would be a spoiler, and because I don't like spoilers all I'm gonna say is - thanx for reading! And please review^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. It sounds weird**

*****_**After 3 days**_*****

Dante entered her ward and silently closed the door. It's been three days now as he keeps visiting her. Doctors say that all her vital functions are working normally and that she should wake up soon. But she didn't show any signs. Not even the smallest one. He was told it's not a coma, however, it didn't stop him from worrying. The teens came to see her few times too. Well, Sophie came just once, but Dante didn't actually care…  
It was already late evening when he rose up to leave. This time he'll go home to have a good night sleep, though he doubted if he could sleep at all. A little voice in his head kept whispering that this accident might be his fault.  
Auburn-haired man gave a smile to Dr White who opened the door and passed him. Outside the ward Dante noticed some doctors in white robes talking about something, and nurses hurrying from one ward to another. He sighed, went to the drink machine and bought a bottle of mineral water. But when he was about to drink it, he caught sight of few doctors rushing to Zhalia's ward. His heart throbbed with alarm. Feeling that there's no way he can stay like this in the corridor, Dante tapped at the door and burst into not waiting for any respond.  
Well, he had to admit, he was sure something bad has happened. But the view he found was completely calm, except for the doctors checking woman's data. Dr White lifted his eyes from what he was writing.  
"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." he said.  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yes, everything's fine. Now please, wait outside."  
"But…"  
"Arthur, if you don't mind," doctor turned to one of his colleagues.  
The man in question raised his head and nodded, silently stepping towards Dante. Seeing that he won't be allowed to stay here any longer, seeker sighed deeply and went back to the corridor. Again – he can't do a thing but wait. But it didn't take even 15 minutes. Dr White in his white robe and with the records in his hands was the last one to leave. He walked straight to the waiting male.  
"How is she? What happened?" Dante couldn't hide his anxiousness.  
"Actually," and the other man smiled at his reaction. "She's starting to awake."  
Dante was speechless for a moment. Then he blinked and the corners of his lips began to rise. His genuine laugh made the air tremble.  
"Really? That's-that's so great!"  
"Well, we don't know when it will happen, but things started moving and it's good."  
"Can I stay with her?" the guy impatiently glanced at the door.  
Doctor only gave a smile sensing his emotions.  
"I'm sorry. I can give you just a minute."  
"But… I thought…"  
"We're going to watch her over the night. Leave me your number, I'll call you if something."  
"No need. I'll stay here. Again." Dante shook his head.

12pm. He opened his eyes only to stare into one spot. His back and neck were aching of sleeping in a chair. Dante blankly looked around the place. It was almost quiet, only engineering was beeping somewhere, few nurses were checking around the wards; the lights in the corridor were dimmed a bit. He felt sleepy again. But his nap didn't last long. A hand landed on his shoulder and gently shook him.  
"Mister Vale," it was Dr White's voice. "Come with me."  
"Did she wake up?" all the sleeps flied off right away. He was on his feet in less than a second and couldn't remember being fresher than now.  
"She never opened her eyes but yes – she's awake and sleeping now."  
"Eh, I'm not sure if I understand?" Dante blinked while frowning.  
"I know what you mean," smiled the man with grey eyes. "It sounds weird, though that's exactly as it is. You see, all this time the part of her consciousness together with her subconscious have been asleep, that put her into a trance-like state. When I say 'she's awake' I mean that this state abandoned her."  
"I've never heard of it."  
"Because it's a very rare case, but we can discuss about it in the ward. Miss Moon is going to fully wake up soon and when she does, I believe, she'll be relieved to see someone she knows."  
Dante just nodded following him. There were no words to express the feeling which overwhelmed him. Different thoughts raced through his head – they couldn't be repressed. When he saw her, something clicked inside. Not for the first time he saw her in the new light. She looked very small under those white sheets. He sat down beside her bed. And, while doctor was studying her data again, he watched her face. Smiled when she charmingly furrowed her nose.  
"Nn…" woman murmured something in her sleeps, tilted her head. "Dante…" barely audible name softly escaped her lips.

* * *

** Welll... Let me torture you a little longer (yes, I know I'm a sadistic person sometimes...) I'm not really sure what's gonna happen next cuz my miiinds are, well, slightly mixed-up. But they'll be fine in couple of days^^ I just didn't get enough sleep recently. So, I wish good sleep for myself and those who need it too, and _ (- your secret wish) for you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Confused**

Only couple of minutes passed after Zhalia's drowsy voice was heard. Silence covered the ward. Dr White was sitting on one chair, Dante – on another; both drowning in their thoughts. But it wasn't that awkward silence, it was actually pleasant. Cosy. Dante's fingertips found their way to her fingers, he let his fingers run over hers.  
"You really care about her."  
Auburn-haired one looked up. Gave a light smile.  
"It's my fault she ended up like this."  
"Don't rush to blame yourself," doctor turned his eyes to sleeping woman. "No one could've predicted it. Ain't I right?"  
"True, but still. I should've known."  
"We aren't supposed to know everything. That's our – people's – way of living. Else each of us would be God."  
"Well that would be quite a disaster." Dante quietly laughed at the thought. "Thank you."  
Men exchanged some more words about life and stuff. These neutral chats made him relax a bit, yet guy kept glancing at Zhalia. Short talks faded out. But nobody missed them.

… _real thing… knight… don't forget… exhaustion… breathe… the light… mist… "Chi chi chi!"… mission… fight… pain… voices… blackness… must talk to… have to tell… gone… words… "Bye-byes!"… calm… nothingness…  
_

She opened her eyes and gasped struggling to get some air, which, as it seemed, had no intention of coming into her lungs. Someone squeezed her hand. She tried to sit up, but that someone didn't let her. Who – she couldn't tell. Everything was very blur and smudgy, it hasn't changed when she blinked. Woman shook her head and felt dizzier than before. _Calm down, breathe_, she listened to her minds and did as she was told. Breathing in. Breathing out. Then, she slowly opened her eyes once more. Flinched. Tensed and instantly backed away as far as it was possible in the bed when she saw a handsome man sitting close to her and holding her had.  
"Don't touch me," woman heard herself saying. Husky voice. So that's how it sounds…  
Something was wrong. Something was **terribly** wrong.  
** - - -**

"How are you feeling?" Dante got a little surprised by her reaction but didn't show that.  
"Like a crap," she mumbled heavily looking round with wide, confused eyes. "Wh-where am I?" frowned, some signs of slight panic flashed across her face, her voice rose. "What's going on?"  
"Calm down, it's ok now." reassured her the man and glanced at Dr White.  
Zhalia followed his sight. Her expression changed momentarily. Alarm appeared in her all posture as she saw the doctor approaching her. It was when she noticed apparatus, drip and other hospital stuff in the room. Her eyes widened, woman opened her mouth.  
"The heck…" some realization hit her and Zhalia stiffened. "What have you done to me?!"  
Before anyone could answer she winced and grabbed at her head.  
"Zhaal, what is it?" Dante reached out for her, but blue-haired girl shook off his hands and frantically glared at him, still clutching her head.  
"What's wrong with you? Go away! I don't even know you!"  
Deep, hurtful traces imprinted their way in his heart after hearing those words and he just gazed at her, unable to move or speak. Meanwhile the other male crouched beside them.  
"Listen to me, we're here to help you," said grey-eyed person.  
"Then give me painkillers!" she groaned.  
"It'll pass soon. Now, let go of your head. Good, look at me. At my nose, left ear, now look up. Mhm. Close your eyes…"  
"It's not helping you know?" however, woman listened to him. Maybe because she didn't have a choice.  
"Touch the middle of your forehead. Okay. Now show me where it hurts the most; no, don't hold your head," doctor was speaking patiently, didn't rush her. "Try to find **that **spot."  
Zhalia finally chose and placed her fingers a bit higher than her temples.  
"Good, get some rest, sleep maybe. You're in the hospital, so don't be afraid, you're safe here. Mister Vale will stay with you…"  
_He's talking in such a fatherly way… _thought Dante. While just listening, somehow it all looked not worth to be worried about. But neither he nor doctor believed it. In those grey eyes he noticed a shadow.

When after some time auburn-haired seeker lifted his head, Dr White was gone already. Dante turned his eyes to Zhalia, who was lying in the bed. Is it true? Do you really can't remember me?- he wanted to ask, but she stopped him. Her face… She was crying. Silently, soundlessly crying.  
"God, who am I?" man caught her tearful whisper.

* * *

**Here I'm back, together with poor Zhalia... And Dante too... I guess no one would want to be in their place. Well, not every time everything is the way you want it to be.  
Oh, and E: answering your question, yes that 'K' from before is for Khamo**^^


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Only he knows**

_…Shock is a cause of many consequences that come after going through terrible disasters. Because of that people stop eating, speaking, they cannot sleep normally, start seeing things. Some - subconsciously block out their minds so they wouldn't be able to remember all those horrors, others – can't bear it, suicides happen… And she lost her memory. All of it…  
_"Dante!"  
_… No names, no places, no faces, no facts. Just general info. Nothing's left. Apart from __**'**__I wanted to talk to someone. I still do. Very much. But I don't know who that person is, nor I know what I want to tell__**' **__she can't say anything more…  
_"DAN-TE!"  
_… Who knows what happened on that damned mission. Now it's not even possible to find out the truth about that day. She was the one who could've helped… But sometimes, even it takes time, memory comes back and people remember, right? Though sometimes you need to use hypnosis or other ways to force it out…  
_"DANTE!"  
"Stop shouting, I can hear you perfectly well," the seeker apathetically gazed through the window.  
"Then what I've told you a minute ago?" strawberry blond girl with her hands on her hips was irritably glaring at him.  
"Dante are you listening? More Dante. And lots of meaningless words."  
"Not funny." she frowned. "Why it's me who has to go first?"  
"See? Lots of needless words."  
Sophie grind her teeth. Yes, she loved being the first at everything. But not in this case! She never liked the idea and now **she** has to test it out before others will have a try. That wasn't fair.  
"Just the other day you were deadly anxious about it," and by saying 'it' she meant a concrete person. "Why are you so frigid now? Can it be that you don't care anymore?" girl jeered unkindly, hoping to strike his sensitive spot.  
"What do you know?" but Dante only laughed bitterly at that. "Don't mess with me. Just go or I'll make you stay in there for a week."  
"Fine!"  
Annoyed Sophie turned on her heel, fixed her hair and went to the door. Before she opened it, man spun round while setting his jaw. He couldn't let himself see the one behind it. Just not now. Because now he must control his emotions. If only they knew…

*****_**Flashback**_***  
**... When he heard that, he somehow managed to stay calm. But Heaven knows… Inside – he was broken. He survived that day. And another. And the day after that. The only thing Dante's been holding on to was his refusal to give up. His hope probably died the moment she woke up… And so he spent all his time planning, thinking, seeking for answers and right decisions. He came up with the idea which, if it's proved correct, **could **be their hope. But. There was something he had to deal with first. He was burning, craving for revenge. Before telling others about his plan, he went to Metz.  
"Where's that titan?" as much as he tried, Dante was unable to hide rage in his voice.  
"Dante, you can't kill it, you know that." just as always Metz saw through him.  
"Just because nobody tries, doesn't mean it's impossible! Where is it?"  
"It's useless. You can't resist its powers, you can't kill it," his mentor wanted to get some sense into him, but in vain. "Even its amulet…"  
"Do you have any idea what had it DONE to her? For **that** I can do anything!"  
"Dante, listen, you're overreacting a lit…"  
Dante hit the table with his fist. Tears of fury and despair in his eyes.  
"SHE'S DYING METZ!..."  
*****_**End of flashback**_*****

Auburn-haired one shook his head. These memories were painful. He heard base guard shutting the door of the old gym that was now converted into a room. They've been keeping Zhalia there. No, she wasn't dangerous or crazy, but in those past two weeks her moods were changing rapidly, few times she even tried to run away… It was for her safety.  
_You'll get by, Zhaal. You must_, Dante sighed. The reason he was compulsorily avoiding to catch even a glimpse of her? Simple. Selfish maybe. They asked him to tell her what was waiting for her. The thing is – **he **wasn't ready to say it out loud. Yet, when his turn comes, he'll have to do it. It's not only his feelings he was worried about, though...

* * *

**I was listening to some really lively music while writing this. Someone must've taken the logic out of my life..**

**As you can see, things changed pretty sudden, so I think I need to explain. Some time passed since the last chap, and some things happened too. For now I'm leaving you in the dark, but all your questions will be answered in the next chap. So click 'review' and write something ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Broken bond  
**

*****_**2 weeks and some days ago**_*****

"And what about other researches?... I see… Okay, put it on my desk, I'll have a look."  
Dante was mutely listening to what Dr White and his colleague were discussing about behind the door of the ward. But all he could hear were only phrases that meant nothing. He glanced at Zhalia – so close and so far. She was sleeping again. And he was asked to stay and keep an eye on her. Just in case. It didn't sound promising.  
Door silently opened. Man heard purposeful footsteps approaching him.  
"Good morning once again," doctor scarcely smiled.  
"Morning," replied Dante, he hadn't slept all night too. "So… did you find out?"  
"It's still complicated. MRI didn't show anything, which means the problem is not physical. It's in her mind. For that reason we did some more researches and they revealed that it has nothing to do with spells. And I wanted to ask you. Are you sure you told us everything? Maybe there's something you forgot then? Something like unsuccessful bond?"  
The seeker ran his hands over his face.  
"Now that you mentioned… It's just that I never thought it's important."  
"Don't worry, even if you had told us, it wouldn't have changed a thing. But I still need to hear about it, so please," the older one encouraged him.  
"Well, while Zhaal was… eh, don't know how to say this, while she was in 'Mindosphere', she and that… titan glowed for a second, maybe more. But they didn't bond. It was her who canceled it. I'm sure. She's smart – she would never risk carelessly." Dante's eyes involuntarily fixed their tender look upon the sleeping blue-haired female. As if feeling his gaze her lips formed a soft, peaceful smile.  
Contemplating about something Dr White knitted his eyebrows and led his eyes to Zhalia too. For a moment he was silently observing her face. A vague shadow slid down from his orbs to his whole body.  
"It's called 'broken bond'." man said quietly, looking at Dante with a serious expression. "It happens when a titan or a seeker suddenly changes their mind in the middle of the process. And it's up to the titan what happens after. Everything can stay normal, but sometimes there are difficult consequences."  
"Like now?"  
"Yes," nodded doctor not trying to suppress a sigh. "In fact, considering that Khamoris is a powerful titan with special abilities such as creating illusions or playing with others' minds, it makes her condition more problematic. Also, it depends on titan's emotions at that time. If he was calm, it should be okay."  
"But what if not?"  
"Doctor White?" Dante startled when a nurse opened the door and spoke. "Doctor Berton got the answers of the latest test and wants to talk to you. He said it's important."  
Grey-eyed male excused himself and walked after the girl in a fast pace, leaving auburn-haired seeker to wait impatiently. He knew that news probably won't be very cheerful. But some fragile hope always pops out in same situations. Guy glanced at his teammate. Sighed. Why did this happen to **her**? Of all the people? Looked at her again – he just couldn't turn away. So he was sitting like that until doctor White came back. Well, if that person's face was able to get more serious than before, it actually did its best. The man failed at concealing his regret, Dante noticed outright the grave expression in his eyes, and the way he entered the ward…  
"Is it… that bad?" warily queried Dante, pretty worried of what he'll hear.  
"I'll be open with you. Some doctors would say encouraging things and give you a hope to hold on to. But I think you have to know the real complexity of this situation," doctor briefly paused to inhale. "I've just seen the results of her last test and it's really, um, not good. It showed that she's under some strong illusion which is draining her life-strength."  
"Draining? You mean…"  
"I'm afraid yes. It won't stop or pass. We don't know how much time she has, because this is something beyond our knowledge. What's more, we can't see it and she can't feel it."  
"No… it can't be like that," amber-eyed man shook his head. "It just can't," whispered. "Isn't there any way to save her? There **has** to be something…"  
"I'm very sorry," uttered the other man. "I guess, the best thing you could do – try to make her remember everything somehow. However, it can either help her or drain her to death…"

*****_**the present**_*****

Outside the building Dante turned his tired face towards the sun. Memories of those last weeks flooded over his mind. Their efforts were just not enough. Even when it seemed otherwise. Cause something was missing. And it was obviously 'Zhalia'. She was a different person now. The worst of it – she never showed a slightest interest at all, as if she didn't want to remember. They took her to a psychologist and secretly watched her, but she was just sitting there with a bored face, everything they heard was only a few biting remarks. Psychiatrist, neurologist, therapies, cures, hypnosis, healing spells, drugs… Out of desperation he even agreed with Lok's suggestion to call an exorcist… Nothing. And time was ticking. Fast enough, as he suspected. Now they were going to make their last step – there were no others left. Communication. If she doesn't want to get her memories back, then those memories just have to come to her. Simple.  
"So? Sophie's inside?"  
It was Lok. Bright and easy-going. Dante nodded, feeling a bit envious of him – sometimes he wished he was more like that lad.  
"15, no, 10 minutes," blond questioningly lifted his brows.  
"I don't think so…"  
And almost instantly they both nearly jumped of a sharp voice yelling:  
"DANTE!"

* * *

** How was that? And yesh, I like ending chaps in situations like this one, can't help it, really XD to anyone who's not too lazy - review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here's the next chap^^  
**

**10. Boredom and anger  
**

"How did you know?" asked amazed Lok, searching for something in his pockets.  
"They're always like that," Dante cracked a small smile and extended his hand.  
"Eh, yeah! Here you g…"  
The door suddenly threw open. It wasn't hard to guess who was standing there.  
"Dante! Uh… Lok?" Sophie's eyes travelled to guys' hands and the money in Dante's fingers, she glowered at them. "No way! Were you betting? Again?"  
"Hehe, yeah, I should stop doing it cause I just keep losing," shrugged blond with no despondency in his voice.  
Their mentor remained silent, playing with his prize...

XXx

Woman let out a deep sigh – she was **dying** of boredom here. And just when she thought she could have some fun, that annoyed **and **annoying witch-princess stormed out. It didn't take 3 minutes to drive her crazy. Such a disappointment. Oh well… The prisoner (that's how she's been calling herself) blankly looked about while lying on the bed. Hard and heavy metal door. Simple door to the bathroom. Small table, more like a nightstand. Few windows high near the ceiling. A pile of old mattresses. Some phone-like thing on the wall with a red (and only) button to call if she needs something. Pretty much all.  
Biting her lip lazily, woman was twirling her blue lock round her finger and trying to concentrate on the last week. Her memory of casual things was still kind of holey, let alone her past… For some reason everyone was calling her Zhalia. Not so common name but she liked it. Though she had no idea if it was her real name or they only came up with it so that they could call her somehow. She didn't trust them. They've kept telling that they want to help her remember, but she was sure there was something behind it. Therapies, doctors – those were fine by her. While spells? (really?! What on Earth...) and other things made her feel uneasy. And, of course, cures… All the pills would end their life in the bin, and medicine – well, sometimes there would be no option but to drink it.  
Zhalia's eyes were thoughtlessly observing her night sky coloured hair. She remembered those teens who had been keeping her company for a week or two (she lost her sense of time days ago, it wasn't very surprising though). Actually, her every day was pretty much the same: drink this, talk to him, eat that, go to the therapy, get some fresh air, talk again… Before it was over she used to start yawning. One more thing that never changed – conversations between pink witch and blond klutz. It would always begin with 'I don't wanna be here…' and end up with chatting about some Dante guy. And every time it was almost identical, she felt like going insane. Dante this and Dante that, Dante is and Dante is not… Dante, Dante, Dante… But from what she heard he was neither a hoodlum nor a villain. Something like 'she saved him, so now he's gonna do the same' or 'I wish he was here…', or '… he paid for us when we were out of money…' doesn't suit a bad person, does it? Zhalia stretched herself. No, he must be some habitual goodie.  
_Huh? _woman slowly sat up when she heard a scratch near the door.  
Metal gates of her 'prison' opened up for a centimeter.  
"You can't leave me here!"  
_Sure they can,_ she rolled her eyes, recognizing that annoying voice. What was the name again? Sandy?  
"Sophie…"  
_Oh yeah, Sophie…_ thought Zhalia and leaned her back against the wall while placing her one leg over the other and folding her arms on her chest. That new deep manly voice got her intrigued, she wanted to see its owner, but her safety goes first. So she just waited patiently.  
"What Sophie?! It's not fair!"  
"You're going in there. Now," firm calmness and unbreakable determination were coming from that man.  
"No," she could feel girl frowning and glaring at him.  
"Really? Or do I have to remind you of our little agreement?"  
_Agreement? The heck? _woman blinked. But these words seemed to hit the point – Sophie came in. Backwards. Zhalia mockingly lifted her eyebrow but remained silent.  
"Go."  
"Why don't **you **go** yourself**?" that brat was truly stubborn. And annoying.  
"Sophie…"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! You don't wanna see her!"  
The door slammed just under Sophie's very nose with a loud bang. _You really pissed him off_, sang in her mind the one on the bed, feeling somehow happy about it. A snort escaped her lips – she couldn't help it.  
"Well well well, look who's back," older female lay down again and friskily stared at the white ceiling. "Nice scene you made there," chuckled.  
"I don't wanna be here," hissed the girl still not turning back.  
"Welcome to the club. Neither do I. We have sooo much in common," Zhalia kept teasing her. "But you always talk same things, tell me something new."  
"Shut up."  
"Wrong. I've already heard it. Next, please."  
"Shut. Up."  
"Hm, very interesting, make me."  
"Shut the hell up! Is it so hard to understand?"  
Blue-haired one yawned and then suddenly began to laugh…

* * *

**Okay, so I try to update regularly, like once a week. Well this oncoming week is gonna be a little tough - some exam-like things (we call them just 'exams' though) are coming, need to prepare and so on, also some other things on the top of that. In one word - busy. I'm not sure when the new chap will show up but I'll do my best :)**

**And if you wanna ask something, feel free to do it. I'm ready to answer all the questions (as long as they're not about what'll be next, of course^^)**

**Thanx for reading and reviews ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

** Yosh, most of problems are defeated, though it's still a little difficult to go back to writing. Summer...^^'' Anyways, chapter No.11 is here!  
**

* * *

**11. What hurts and surprises  
**

For Sophie Casterwill that day was the worst in her life… Even in her future life… And in the life after her death…  
Girl went to bed only then when she was completely sure that Zhalia was sleeping.  
But sleep wasn't such a big problem to that woman.  
She'd been resting for just a few hours when she suddenly felt someone poking her. At first Sophie tried to ignore it but it was impossible. She growled and dragged the cover on her head. But poking didn't stop – actually, it became even more persistent.  
"What?!" strawberry blond finally opened her angry green eyes.  
"Morning," right beside her there was sitting Zhalia. **And **she was all smiles. Scary...  
"So you woke me up to tell me THAT?!"  
"Nooo, I just wanted to make you happy," even her voice was warm and breezy. Creepy...  
"Happy? You're insane! It's like five in the morning! What's so good about it?!"  
"Well, you **should **be happy, cause I was going to wake you up muuuch earlier."  
Sophie stared at the blue-haired woman with an incredulous look on her face.  
"Hey! Get up you! Your breakfast's waiting." beamed at her Zhalia but seeing that girl was just staring, added. "What? I'm just trying to be friendly."  
"Eeeeh… friendly, huh…" she finally recovered from her stagnation, got up slowly with her hasty temper fully regained. "You won't fool me! Quit it!"  
"Just for you to know, it's my emotions you're dealing with, and they're gonna change soon," suddenly woman appeared extremely close to her. "I can't promise that 'other me' won't be some, hm, well, maniac, for example."  
Dark eyebrows craftily rose, pink lips formed a foxy smile. And girl noticed a flash of some suspicious shadow in Zhalia's eyes, her own eyes grew wide of an uncertain sense of insecurity and Sophie backed away few steps, then dashed straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Zhalia only looked at that side with a totally confused expression all over her face. Blinked.  
"Jeez, what's wrong with you? Seriously…"

XXx

There was still an hour to go until Sophie's return. But Dante and Lok both knew that she's not gonna stay till the very end of the appointed time. Judging from her behavior yesterday, it was crystal clear. And what do you think? She ran into them on the stairs. Instead of 'hi' or 'Lok, Dante!' her first words were…  
"She's-she's a total freak!"  
"Great, now you're gonna talk about it for the rest of your life," sighed Lok looking at the girl from under his furrowed brows. But Lok wouldn't be Lok… He chuckled at the sight of her one messy lock and with that all his snappiness was gone.  
"So?" Dante's face revealed that he wasn't in his joking mood. "How did it go? What did you tell her?"  
Sophie just blinked, disbelieving.  
"You must be kidding…" muttered and spoke up louder. "How can I talk with someone who doesn't want to listen? And I don't talk with psychos who keep on taunting me!"  
"Well, let's think positive – she hadn't changed at all." chipped in the boy sensing something awkward forming in the atmosphere. "You guys, I mean girls, you're always fighting."  
"But it's not what we need," auburn-haired one lightly shook his head. "Tomorrow you'll try, Lok. Maybe you'll be luckier."  
"Why tomorrow? I can go right now," and he questioningly glanced at Sophie who only sniggered satirically at his words.  
"Give her some time to settle in," somehow Dante managed to force himself to say it in a tranquil voice with only a narrow spice of bitter laugh. **Time **was something they shouldn't waste; with every new day breaking **time **was running down more and more. Yet, they're giving her this precious **time** to get used to all what's new for her. Such an irony. It even sounds like saying: "Few days here or few days there, it's not a big deal!" He couldn't believe it was actually his idea...  
"… So? What do you think, Dante?" a distant question got out from, probably, Lok's mouth.  
"Eh… Yeah. Sure. It's okay," man said vacantly, not really bothering what he'd just approved.  
Sophie yawned – she **had **to get some good peaceful sleep, when it's not needed to be cautious and alert to anything. Not that she was scared…  
"Whatever. It won't work anyway," skeptic girl yawned again, looked at the other teen. "You better prepare yourself…" and mumbled quietly so that Dante wouldn't hear. "… for eternity with a psycho."

XXx

And there she was – all alone again… Loneliness… For some reason this tough and unwelcome feeling seemed very familiar. But why? Was it a dim, inexplicable memory of her past life or only a sad conception that she doesn't like it? Zhalia leisurely got up from the cool ground where she was lying flat on her back, and sat up. Her head was a bit throbbing because of that fall… Woman shooed the thought away, trying to imagine what kind of person she was. Is. She had to constantly remind herself that whatever happened then (no one even bothered telling her anything about it) she's still the same.  
"Who am I?" blue-haired female gently touched her badly aching cheek, sighed. "Just stupid nobody. Who do I know? A bunch of strangers. Why am I here? Hell knows… And now I'm talking to myself. Just wonderful…"  
She drew her knees up to her chest and put her chin on them. Her only wish was to talk to someone **normally**. But with that Sophie? in the same room she felt much more isolated from all people than anytime. Zhalia gritted her teeth, slightly fighting an overwhelming wave of various emotions. Maybe she **is **insane… _No. I'm. NOT! _she jumped to her feet before self-pity could chain her to the floor for hours. Instead of drowning in sadness, woman energetically strode to the bathroom and washed her face. Then started to examine her right cheek carefully. It hurt when touching and it didn't look very nice either – like someone would've slapped her near the eye, marking her skin with a red stain which, she knew, wasn't going to disappear in any time soon. For once she could tolerate those ugly clothes they gave her to wear: light grey trousers and jumper with a hood, and also some set of blouses. But for some reason they thought that she won't need any socks or shoes. Or perhaps they were sure that she'll call if something. Well, she was too proud to do it, they actually didn't get a single call since they locked her here. And that was two days ago, what meant she's been living on only air and water for two days. Nobody noticed yet…  
Zhalia's stomach growled pretty loudly and she remembered that Sophie? secretly eating something. She could forgive her that, but she would **never **forgive for attacking her. And what the heck was that hot blinding light that fired from girl's hand? A weird anomaly. A nonsense! But it really hurt her. Woman suddenly caught herself humming something stupid.  
"Bitch – witch, pink fish, smelly sock on the top, rest of cake is a fake, taste yourself and go to hell," she rolled her eyes, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm definitely not a poetess, but it suits that idiot perfectly."  
Covering her head with a hood, Zhalia turned her eyes at her hands, frowned. If miss cockiness did it, why couldn't she? Well, unless cockiness is necessary. So, what did she shout then? Teach... Touch-something? Rim, rum… She remembered and smiled. Slowly extended her hand, pointing it against the wall. Just in case.  
"Touchram!"  
She gasped when some strange stream of energy flew off of her palm and powerfully hit the wall. Her orbs widened at the sight and she involuntarily stumbled backwards.  
"We-well then… O-one day I'm gonna kick your ass for sure," stammered shocked Zhalia while slumping on the floor.

* * *

**Dunno what to add. Just read&review, guesses are also welcome - there might be some good ideas I could use if something^^ well, hope you liked it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm it took some time to update, yeah... Anyways this chap is dedicated for my friendo, her Bday's today^^ yo, don't you dare to complain about your present, cuz you'll get something even better next year, hehe XDD  
**

* * *

**12. Game: money vs …?  
**

_***The next day, about midday***_

Whistling some happy tune, million times heard before, Lok stopped in front of the door of the HQ's old gym for a minute, just to make sure that he had all the necessary 'equipment'. A little square packet in the back pocket of his jeans?- check. A bigger one safely placed in his jacket's pocket?- check. Bedclothes that someone handed to him?- check. Chewing-gum?- check. Good mood?- double check! Boy smiled lively, today was a beautiful day and he was going to make it beautiful for her too. What can be better than that? Only a super-duper amazing adventure or some really difficult puzzle. Well, this was some kind of adventure (not funny but still…) **and **he had this hard riddle to solve. They're helping her, so now there's the chance to repay her for not betraying them back in Romania; it must've been tough for her. But, despite that he had **no **clue why she did it, he was grateful. _Let's get you back! _his smile grew wider.  
Lok typed the code and pressed the button with a lock on it. That meant the door will automatically lock itself when he enters the room. Bending down the handle, he stepped inside while radiating with confident and excitement.  
"Hi, Zhaal," he greeted the person who was lying on the bed with her hands under her head and with one leg bent – the silent muse of cold thoughtfulness, looking for some non-existing answer in the whiteness of the ceiling.  
"I asked for a glass of wine. But I guess you don't look like one…" her unemotional voice, followed by sulky sigh, didn't surprise him.  
"Nope, I'm 100% pure-blooded human," blond threw his stuff on the mattresses in the corner, it wasn't very accurate though.  
"Oh… Maybe they thought I'm asking for 'a lass with wine'?" pulled a wry face Zhalia. "Are you this lass with wine?"  
The question made him blink few times. Was it just his imagination or she really was more spiteful than ever before?  
"Eeh… I'm a guy. Lok Lambert, remember?"  
"Whatever," woman waved her hand. "Are you sure you don't have any wine with yourself?"  
"I don't but…"  
"So what are you doing here?"  
Harshness. Snappiness. Dissatisfaction. Coldness. Hostility. Annoyance… Tons of negative feelings were twisted in her every word. But even Lok could tell that she was desperately hiding something behind this mask of fake toughness. He wondered what it could be. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at reading people's mind.  
"You know, we all missed you," the lad went to mattresses to lay some on the ground and pick up his stuff.  
"Yeah right…"  
"Believe it or not, it's your business, but we really care about you."  
"Yeah right… I'm fed up with all your care, Luke," she pulled the hood onto her nose, covering her face completely.  
"It's Lok," came a bit hurt remark.  
"Whatever."  
Blond rolled his eyes and fished out a box that was in his pocket. For a minute just hesitantly held it in his palm. No matter how much he wanted what was inside it, it didn't take long to make up his minds.  
"Well, anyways, you shouldn't drink alcohol when your stomach's empty. Catch."  
Some light carton landed on woman's belly, causing her to lift her head and eyebrow.  
"Are you seriously trying to buy me with… cookies?" Zhalia finally looked at her visitor.  
"What? No! You just… take it," as if protesting, Lok waved his hands and then added with a note of envy. "It's chocolate cookies, you know."  
"Hmm, so they're gonna be my favorite then. I guess I'll save them for…"  
"I was hoping that you'll taste them and realize how hungry you are, and that you'll start eating again, actually."  
"Whoa, too much hope will kill you, boy."  
Lok grinned scratching his fair head. It wasn't said out loud, but they both got the feeling that the ice – that defensive shell – was broken, shattered into small pieces, folding two persons in the mist of dancing, melting snowflakes which softly sank around them. In the shadow of the hood girl's lips slowly rose to form a smile. Maybe. Maybe it's not so bad after all…

_***After 3-4 hours or so***_

Whole room was drowning in dead silence.  
After some time of gazing at the ceiling, Lok found it quite interesting. Especially, when he started connecting darker spots to get some weird pictures. Boy was also amazed with how many various, incredible and odd thoughts appeared in his head because of this quietness…  
Bang! A box fell into the bin with a silent noise that sounded piercingly in a big and almost empty room. And again – the sound of her, slowly nibbling a cookie. This time the last one, if he counted right.  
Munch munch… Munch munch…  
"Gwaaa… I give up," moaned blond with a plaintive letdown. "And you said it's gonna be fun."  
"It was. For me," Zhalia placed the cookie on the nightstand. "You're done and I still have one left. So? Where's my prize?"  
"What prize? We didn't…"  
"Oh don't be naïve. That was a bet. You owe me something."  
"But…" confused Lok glanced at her waiting palm, then at her face which was saying she's serious. For they started quite good, he didn't want to ruin it. But he had no idea what to do.  
Woman sighed loudly.  
"Whatever, I'll take your sneakers and socks. Why are you staring? Take it off," she leaned on her elbow watching him. "Look, you like my clothes?"  
"Eeh… uh… it's okay," it sounded more like a gingerly question.  
"So what's the matter? You'll get those 'okay' shoes when you're outta here."  
"You think I'm gonna leave you here."  
Curiously tilting her hooded head, Zhalia stretched herself just the way cats do, arching her back, moving every little muscle of her body. Boy looked away, that was a bit too much…  
"L… hm, boy…"  
"I'm Lok."  
"Whatever," she narrowed her eyes which glistened with some distant emotion. "Anyways, you may be brainless, dumb or slightly crazy, I don't know you, but technically there's nothing wrong with you and they can't keep you here just because you are who you are. But **I **am different, I can be dangerous. Only a real idiot would stay with me in one room for more than one day, and even so, they wouldn't allow that cause I'm unpredictable."  
"In that case, we're the idiots who'll help you!" beamed at her Lok, lifting his hand to show a respect sign.  
"We?"  
"Me and Dante."  
"Dante…" for a second Zhalia was staring somewhere into the space – eyes glassy, lips parted as if daydreaming of something pleasant. "Who's Dante?"  
"Our team leader. He's a cool guy, you should get along."  
"He'll come here too?"  
He'll come here too. He will, right? He should. He must… No. Dante never mentioned anything about visiting her. He was all wrapped up in some kind of work. Was he avoiding her? No. He would never leave his friends in need. Yet, lad didn't know even the smallest thing about his plans. He only met Dante two days ago… Zhalia seemed to notice that Lok was intensely thinking of something, her brown orbs travelled up to the windows – she wondered what the view behind it was. This room was so impossibly depressing…  
"I don't know. Dante's busy looking for people who could help you. I guess he'll come when he can."  
Not getting any comment or reply, blond raised his head. Yeah… Brilliant. Was she **sleeping**?  
"Hey, stop spacing out." Lok decided to take the risk and poke her.  
Blue-haired female fluttered her lashes, yawned, lazily opened one eye.  
"What's up? Finally ready to entertain me?"  
"Oh," sensing a new note in her voice, boy realized that her mood has just changed. _What's with that fond smile?_ he cleared his throat and found a pack in his jeans. "What would you say about a game?"  
"What kind of game?" her eyes sparkled with anticipation, and instantly clouded when she saw cards in lad's palm. "Poker?"  
"If you want."  
"If you have some cash… You do. How much?"  
"Wow, sometimes you seem so real," Lok let the words slip.  
"I **am** real, you top of intelligence. So, how much?"  
"I'm not gonna play out of money, Zhaal."  
"Are you scared?" she was observing him with some glimpse of mock upon her face. "You think I'm gonna steal it? Or are you afraid of losing again?"  
"Not nice," frowned the blond. "But heck no! I'm pretty good at poker, it's just you don't have any money, so it's kinda unfair."  
"Don't worry about me, I have plenty of things I can bet. Bring it on. Lok."  
Zhalia squinted her cunning eyes and the teen gave a deceitful smile. Their looks met…

* * *

**Yup, Lok is Lok... I really enjoyed writing it, with him things always go so smoothly :) hope you liked it too**


	13. Chapter 13

**Powers-shmowers, those who wonder, this topic will have to wait 2-3 chapters more I guess, well we'll see. It's summer you know, lots of time to do nothing (and I do). Writing's been somehow left behind. When I have much time and little things to do, I can't do anything, and when there're more things than time to do them - I finish all and still have time to go out. Yeah, weird me... So I mean that updating will slow down until I'm back to school and overburdened with work, I guess. Sorry about that, but for now - enjoy!**

* * *

**13. Flow of time. Visitors.  
**

Almost time.  
Man let out a light sigh. His time was coming soon too.  
Dante buried his fingers in his brownish-red shock and threw his head back. _Dang it_. He missed her presence so much. Go or not go?- the trick question that was shamelessly demanding for a quick response. Hard as it was, the answer was – not yet… But he was so freaking scared he won't ever see her **alive** again. What if his decision was wrong, stupid, idiotic, bad, inexcusable, senseless and like all negative adjectives so on? What if? His back leaning against a column, rough stone made him feel a little more composed and stopped him from regularly glancing back at the gym's door. Standing like that, amber-eyed man was wondering if Lok reached something. God, who was he trying to fool...  
He didn't care. About boy's attempts to fill in Zhalia's memory.  
He didn't care. If she suddenly remembers everything.  
He didn't care. Even if she doesn't.  
He didn't care. If it's not him who'll help her.  
He didn't care. What the price will be.  
He didn't care. At all.  
He just wanted to save her. Keep her in this world. Just that.  
A 'click' sound of the lock came. The door opened and closed. Dante held his breath intensely listening to every sound he could hear. His ears caught some weird footsteps. And something even stranger – as if whimper or some of that kind. No way… Man's heart squeezed. No… He quickly left his hiding-place, only to face ridiculously comforting sight. There was Lok. Barefoot and completely soaked through, he was shuffling along the corridor. Water was pouring down from his clothes so he would slip once in a while, causing that odd noise.  
Boy finally noticed that someone's watching him and lifted his wet, now light brown, head. His expression, which was dully shouting 'Why it always has to be me?', in a blink of an eye changed into a plaintive one.  
"I hate you guys," Lok pouted. "Why can't you let me win sometimes? **Just** **sometimes**?"  
"What happened?" and for the first time in those troublesome weeks of waiting Dante's smile was sincere. Small but sincere.  
"Well, firstly Zhaal tricked me and stole my shoes. Then she thought it would be fun to gamble. That's how I lost my money and got these," making a face, lad pulled some quaint, damp substance out of his pocket. In that white mass you could still identify one or two not squidgy pills. "Oh shit… And why do I get this feeling that she knew it's gonna happen..?"  
Curious, the other narrowed his eyes while staring at friend's palm.  
"What exactly are these?"  
"Who knows, she used it instead of money. I can't believe I fell for it…"

_***Flashback***_  
… Zhalia came back from the bathroom with a glass in her hand. Inside there was a great deal of white pills.  
"What's that?"  
"How should I know?" she rolled her eyes as if that was obvious. "Remember when they caught me in that, hm, room where they keep stuff? I found it there. And I thought: hey, why not?"  
"You stole it from the hospital?" taking his surprised orbs away from the pills, Lok noted her aggrieved face.  
"I did not… I only borrowed it with no intention of returning. Oh boy… What's with that face? Are you worrying about me?" she grinned shaking her head. "Sheesh, I'm not some suicide, I just play with it, you know, like building something. 3 for 1, okay?"  
"But why pills?"  
"Pffff, you're really scared of losing. Relax, I'm not even sure if I remember how to play it anyways…"  
_***End of flashback***_

"Hm…" Dante surveyed blond's drenched clothes again. "And what or who made you take a shower?"  
Lok's face gained a certain shade of sorrowfulness and he knitted his brows. Sighed.  
"You better answer this. What would you do if… Well, just imagine – you're sleeping, having a wonderful dream and then you open your eyes and booof! there's a face above you, like inches apart. And it's not some simple face, it's a freakin ghost!"  
"A ghost?" his teammate distrustfully arched his dark eyebrow.  
"No, it just looked like that. All white, and red, and white, and with that black mess on the head, and white! Of course I thought it's a ghost! So? What would you do in my place?"  
"Wow," pursing his lips to suppress laugh, Dante managed to say calmly. "I… really have no idea."  
"Exactly! So of course I freaked out!"  
"I see. But why are you all soaked?"  
"Ehh, that's because I screamed and lost another bet…" Lok grimaced.

_***Flashback***_  
… It was already evening. Behind the windows there was nothing but dark sky and lone little glittering star. Weird, but this room had no lights, so they were lying on the mattresses in the silent blackness, listening to each other's breathing.  
"Zhaal, are you sleeping?" Lok glanced at a dark shadow.  
"Stupid brat," dissatisfied owner of sleepy voice brought a kick to his shin. "Get out of my bed," you could barely understand her words because of yawning.  
"It's not your bed but fine. Since I'm already on the floor…" with that he carefully stood up, intending to go find a place to rest. However, he only succeeded in making a few steps when he tripped over something and fell with a bang. "Oouch!" groaned.  
"Such a crybaby. I bet I'll make you scream before you leave," murmured Zhalia, probably drifting back to her sleep.  
"There's absolutely no way you're gonna do that!"  
_***End of flashback***_

The teen shook his head, splashing some drops on Dante's face. They talked for a little longer. For he had to answer so many questions, Lok felt like he's in school for a moment. Such an intrusive thought on this nice summer day… Anyways, boy was happy to see his redhead friend relaxing a bit. Yeah, well, even though blond was hopeless at reading emotions (and textbooks), he had a pretty bright idea why Dante cares so much. And that was looove – or at least it should/could be.  
Before they parted Lok added.  
"I did what I could, but you know, I'm pretty sure she was sleeping when I was telling her something from her past, so I don't think there was much of help."  
"Well, we'll see," Dante shrugged, already wondering about something. "Thanks anyway. And I'm sorry for what happened to you."  
"This?" laughing, boy looked at his clothes. "It's nothing. Next time I'm gonna get my money back. Hehe, that sweet revenge," he beamed waving goodbye and heading home.  
But inside he was slightly worried. It was bothering him. Her face this morning. Now he knew that she got that white colour from water and pills, and that black thing was obviously her hair. Yeah, it makes sense. But that red or pink spot… _What had she done to her face?_

XXx

So the kid left… Even after receiving that cold shower he did it unwillingly…  
Zhalia stood in front of the mirror, clutching the edge of the basin. Her face was clean now, and her hair looked nice – not a terrible mat of hair anymore. She sighed, softly touching that ugly reddish mark on her cheek. Gloomy mood invaded her soul, she couldn't resist it, or better to say – she didn't want to oppose the flow of her thoughts. Sighing again, woman drew the hood onto her head. This way she could at least pretend that there's nothing wrong with her face. Not that she was feeling sick of her own appearance, she just didn't want others to see her like that. **If **there'll be any others… Well, Lok-boy saw her mark. _But that was worth it. I guess_, walking to her bed, Zhalia kicked one of the mattresses on the floor…  
And so the time was running…  
Nothing… No one…  
And she didn't do anything. She was too lazy. Too lethargic.  
Somehow she knew what's the time by just glancing at the sky. Not surprising though, most of her time she spent looking at it or the ceiling. Right now it was about 7-8 pm.  
Sound of the lock being unlocked startled her. Zhalia didn't expect any more visitors for today. Strange. But she didn't even bother herself to turn her head to that side. She wanted to be alone. Even stranger… Door shut, someone quietly came in. Neither greeting nor rebuke reached her. That was kinda confusing. Silence… The mechanism in her head started moving.  
"Okey, so there was an evil cop, a crazy cop and you should be… a good cop then. Right?" just as expected, she got no answer. Blue-haired female rolled her eyes and secretly glanced at the silent figure near the door. "Oh my…" she immediately sat up, all blinking and shining. "Sexy…"

* * *

**Dante, Lok, Zhalia... did I miss someone? Oh yeah, Sophie. Since I don't really like her, there won't be much of her in here. But it's not a problem, is it.  
**

**Thanks for reviews or at least for thinking to review even if you don't ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my my...  
Yeah, I'm really sorry for not updating so long, but my computer broke (such a lame excuse...) and before it was fixed I was already in summer camp (something new...). And so I spent almost a month without this box and now I feel relaxed, relieved actually; thinking about repeating it some day again. But it was also a bit sad cause I was planning to post this chap before the camp starts... uh, well I'm just glad it's here after all^^**

* * *

**14. Dante?  
**

"Oh my…" she immediately sat up, all blinking and shining. "Sexy…"  
The tall guest remained silent, only his eyebrow slightly jumped at the comment. Nothing more, as if he was unable to speak. And all in all, he was acting like a statue – not talking, not moving, possibly not breathing… Zhalia childishly pouted while getting up and warily approaching this statue-guy, analyzing suspicious object like a wild animal.  
"Do I know you?"  
Again, he only lifted his brow with some spark of scoff behind this motion. Tense silence simply kept on continuing, causing a grain of scepticism to sink into her mind. She narrowed her eyes.  
"Not so sexy anymore… What do you want?"  
And once more – silence. If he was trying to get her annoyed then this plan was working damn well.  
"Pff, idiot… Mind telling me your name?"  
Sardonic smirk crowned his lips as he finally spoke.  
"Why would you need it?"  
This timbre… It sounded familiar. Of course, the same voice she heard when pink witch showed up. But now, looking at its owner, the only feelings that rose up in her were disappointment and annoyance.  
"Jerk," muttered. "That's your new name so get used to it," woman spun round, not really knowing what's wrong with her. Or him.  
To her great surprise, statue's body actually **was** able to move, **and **it moved pretty swiftly – his firm grip wrapped around her wrist with a tug, rudely turning her back to face him again. Not hiding her temper, Zhalia glared straight into his eyes which had some uncertain colour because of the traces of slowly rising dusk. Why on Earth this person evokes so much negative feelings within her? It's not normal! Or perhaps it's just one more change of mood? But those never were **that** strong… Something's wrong… She plunged her nails into his hand trying to free herself, surprisingly, his face showed no emotions.  
"You're not allowed to touch me, Jerk," hissed. She could hardly control the rage, rushing through her veins, but a little piece of her mind kept convincing that she can't lose herself for some unimportant and disgusting thing like the one in front of her. Heck, it was impossible even to stand near him… "Try that again and you'll regret being born with hands," spat out through her gritted teeth.  
"Acting cool? Che, in your current condition you don't stand a chance against me," notes of wavering disdain clear in his deep voice.  
Zhalia tore her hand out of his iron-like grip.  
"Well thank you. You're no better than the one that washed my brains, idiot," she pronounced it and felt victorious triumph warming her from inside as she caught sight of his eyes briefly widening. Snorted.  
Just who was this man? He looked invulnerable, but not quite, something in his looks was gentle. A cold shiver of aversion ran down her skin. He had that fishy smell of being false everywhere around him, and she **couldn't stand it**. Again – why? His voice roughly brought her back from her musings, reminding about his revolting presence.  
"Idiot or not," the visitor nonchalantly leaned against the wall. "You're still having a dinner with me."  
"Dream on."  
Realizing that she'll definitely go mad if she keeps talking, blue-haired female forced herself to ignore his irritating gaze and kicked him a mattress.  
"And stay there," she tried to sound friendly. Well, it seems she failed…  
They exchanged stares – mockery on one's face, spite on other's. Not averting his sight, he smiled somehow craftily, moving his foot to draw up the given mattress. And Zhalia just watched him with enmity while sensing millions sweeps of the tides of never felt emotions pulsing back and forth in her whole body. In her head, heart, stomach, blood… Everywhere. Even in her toes… Something inside this stranger was scaring her, something – attracting, something – irritating and making her sick. _Oh great… Damn… _Her head was spinning, again. This time a bit faster. _Why… damn it… why now..? _At the moment like this she can't show her weaknesses. But it was just so hard…  
Placing uncertain, shaky steps backwards, woman prayed for not to crash on the ground – that would be the biggest humiliation ever, she could easily imagine him laughing at her. She glanced at her slightly tingling wrist. Whatever was happening, it was wicked. Vile. Some strange shimmering grey spots leaped into her eyes, causing a surge of nausea. And his blur face was distant and thoughtless… **BADUMPT!****... **Her heartbeat increased and was now drumming in her ears, suddenly she started suffocating. The other minute – everything came back to 'normal', apart from dizziness. Zhalia realized she was staring at the door, but… **BADUMPT!... **There was absolutely nothing she could do, her limbs felt so heavy and her head seemed to belong to someone else, like a separate head-shaped planet flying in the orbit around her body. _What the hell… Did he… It has to be his… fault?.. _fuzzy thoughts were racing amongst each other, making it complicated to understand them even for their own creator. _My… dream?...Shit, what's with that… dang it dang it dang it! _**… BADUMPT!... **The view, images – as if some kind of dream: cloudy, confusing, shadowy… Blue-headed woman involuntarily stepped back. And just in time. Something, that was spreading inside her like wildfire, reached its goal – she dived into nothingness.  
Flinching, she regained consciousness and met his look in a distant, something white… She collapsed on her bed with her eyes wide open. _Whoa… why is this happening? _The world was non-stop turning round and round and round… Good thing – there was no headache, no pain at all. _Oh shit… he saw you… Idiot, now he's gonna… why… why are you so stupid?... crap…_  
"Get lost, Jerk," but it was only her lips that formed those words, no sound escaped them.  
_Weird… uhhh… I'm exhausted… _Yes, she was terribly exhausted. From all this communication thing and from being alone. From thinking and talking, sleeping and starvation… She was tired of life. _I guess… I'll just close my eyes. For a minute… well, maybe two… or five… _So tired. Her eyelids slowly shut, heartbeat playing odd lullaby… It was so calm. Finally peaceful…

XXx

"Yeah?" girl yawned answering her phone.  
"Yo, Soph! Where's Dante?" as usual, Lok's voice was cheerful and energetic.  
"Just call and ask him, duh."  
"He's not picking up."  
"Well it's obviously because he's **sleeping**. Do you even know what time it is?"  
"Eh, 10?"  
"It's almost midnight, Lok," groaned Sophie.  
"Woopsy, my bad," he gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, I mean his cell switches to voice mail when I call and I just want to ask him something."  
"I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow."  
"Yeah, but…"  
"Just go sleep and let him be."

XXx

She opened her eyes only to face thick ebony darkness. Blinked. Slowly stretched herself.  
"Stupid Jerk," murmured.  
"Oh, so you're awake already," the voice made her start.  
_And I thought it was just a sick dream… _Zhalia sat up, smelling something tasty. _Food? _Her eyes were still seeing only black colour, so when suddenly a tiny radiant orange ball shot into the air she had to look away. He was sprawled **exactly** at the same spot where she saw him the last time – few steps from the door. The mattress was prepared for sleeping; pillow, blanket; some backpack by his side. And two trays with food and some drink. Her mouth watered at the sight. Well, he knew how to spoil everything…  
"You're staring, it's rude," man frostily lifted his brows, but then added almost friendly. "C'mon, it's yours. Take it," he gestured at one tray. "I've even poisoned it for you."  
Relief she felt when she thought that he's been just acting the whole time, instantly crumbled to bits, burnt down and rose up from its ashes like a phoenix, only in the form of hatred. Her ambitions took over the control of her mind – she leaned her back against the wall.  
"So you're just gonna ignore me now?"  
Scowling at him, woman protectively crossed her arms on her chest and kept staring.  
"We both can play this game," her arrogant guest put down his mug, folding his arms too.  
In that dim hovering orange light (Zhalia didn't worry herself with questions what it could be) she was observing him. Tall, strong; his face was wreathed in shadows. Her hand instinctively went up to her hood. Happily, it was in its place. She glanced at him again, and new billow of rage pierced her – he was imitating her. Every move! Frowning, glaring, shifting his hands and legs, changing his pose… Sometimes, at the same time like she, as if he knew what she was going to do. Blue-haired female turned away, feeling angry, annoyed, uncomfortably. But his actions touched and evoked something more than fury and disdain. It was… somehow… painful…  
"Jerk."  
"About time," he pushed both trays away as far as he could. "Your guest is deadly bored. You better do something."  
"Why you're such an ass?" harshly barked Zhalia.  
"Well maybe I have to."  
"What's with that attitude? From what I've heard I'm 'stupid and mean' one."  
"I'm impressed! You were actually **listening**. Let us share it then! You be stupid, I'll be mean," came sarcastic retort before the light disappeared.  
"Ass," but for some reason it hurt her.  
"Whatever."  
Judging from sounds, he lay down to sleep. Just like that. Fuming, Zhalia did the same.  
Silence fell on them. After some time she leaned on her elbow and blurted out bitterly.  
"You know, they told me that Dante Vale was incredibly great and awesome, so I think you…"  
"Oh, so now I've got a new name? How kind of you."  
"You shouldn't have come here in the first place! No-one asked and no-one wants you here!"  
"I'm **so** sorry, I thought you like presents," jeered at her a deep voice from the dark.  
"You? A present? Seriously?" she laughed with scorn. "You sure you don't have some severe head trauma? A present? Pff…" but her heart was bleeding. "I just wanted to meet him. And what do I get? Sheesh, I thought that Sophie-brat was impossible. Guess I'll have to apologize…"  
"Again, I'm sorry for crushing your dreams," snorted the man. "Can you feel it? The disappointment. This world isn't just about you. Snap out of it already."  
"You just don't get it! I…" her voice suddenly broke and she buried her face in the pillow.  
Unfinished sentence froze in the awkward silence.

XXx

The phone rang.  
"Soooph! Where's Dante?"  
"You asked me that 30 minutes ago and I said he's sleeping. I'll tell you once more… Don't try to interrupt! He's sleeping, cause that's what all normal people do, and if you don't stop calling me in the middle of the night just to wake me up, I'll make sure you're asleep for the rest of your life!" she poured it out in like some patter.  
"Yeah yeah sure, but I'm at his place right now! Door was unlocked, I came in, it's dark and it's a mess everywhere and… God!" shrieked Lok. "I've just stepped into something-one!"  
"You WHAT?"

* * *

**Bam bam baaaam...**

**Is it really Dante who visits Zhalia? Or did something bad happen to him too? Or ...**

**Just let me hear your thoughts. Review please :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so here I am, together with another chap! Hot sand, gentle breeze, warm sun and sounds of rough sea in the background - it helps to concentrate (or fall asleep too^^"). Summer... But it gets difficult when you write [this chap] and can't stop thinking of another [chap], eh well, it's me - can't do one thing for a long time, always gotta do something distracting.**

**Read&review please :)**

**15. Nice to meet you again  
**

Listening to Lok's scattered, incoherent story of how he decided to visit Dante and even more complicated description of how terrible his house's looking, Sophie couldn't help but feel relieved that a thing that boy stepped into was only some vegetable which – hell knows how – happened to lie under one of Dante's coats. She didn't really get what blond was gabbling about – sometimes he could speak so dreadfully fast… _I can't believe I'm gonna say this…_ girl sighed with annoyance.  
"I wish Zhalia was here. With her 'Thoughtspectre' or something I'd be here in no time and I wouldn't be forced to listen to your rubbish," groaned.  
"Well she's not and I doubt if she remembers any spell. And I don't talk rubbish, I just – jeez, what happened here!? – try to find a – oh no no no! don't you dare to f…" there was a smash. "Shoot… stupid plate – a switch. I can't remember… It's so dark, you know. Really hard…"  
"Just stop flapping about and use 'Boltflare' already!"  
"But what if neighbours will think I'm a burgl – ouch, fine fine, whatever. Boltflare!"  
For the next few minutes the only sounds that reached Sophie's ears were some rumble, grumble, murmur, heavy footsteps and his panting. While listening to this strange cacophony, girl was anxiously wondering if their red-haired friend was okay. Yup, that childish crush was still smouldering deep inside…  
"Dante!" she heard lad calling. "Come out come out wherever you are…"  
Facepalm… Was he just playing or was he really that silly?  
"Soph, he's… he's gone!"  
"What do you mean 'gone'?"  
"He's obviously not here and his all house is a huge mess. Maybe I should wait for him? But it's not very… Oh look, I found a note!" cheered Lok. "It says 'Carrots, tea, ketchup…' nah… Cool, he has cookies!"

XXx

"_You just don't get it! I…" she shouts and suddenly falls silent.  
_ No, he really didn't get it. Just what the heck was wrong with him?_  
"You're no better than the one that washed my brains…"  
_Zhalia was right. So damn right… When she only needs a drop of understanding and encouragement, he goes acting on his own being someone he's not; yeah, just like she said – jerk. Ass. But he thought it'll be useful for her to scream out her minds, sadness, anger or whatever was bothering her. However, she almost didn't raise her voice and he didn't have enough strength to keep this going. It just wasn't him. He never talks to her in such a way – contemptuously, rudely, tauntingly. He never gets into a fight with her because, well, it seems that they know (used to know) all the lines that shouldn't be crossed, strings – that shouldn't be pulled too hard. They used to understand each other very well. And those quarrels were new for him. At first he thought it'll be okay, easy, just like acting, but then he came in and saw her… and again…  
Swearing mentally, the man sat up and fixed his orbs on the deaf black mass which had swallowed everything around. Somewhere there there was Zhalia – quiet and dispirited. Because of him, his words (if only she knew how difficult it was to spit them out)… They both needed a fresh, brand-new start, but first he had to destroy that rotten footing they were standing on right now. Or at least make it less rotten.  
_I'd really appreciate if there was any kind of light_, he breathed out a sigh, staring at the dimly grey tetragons that supposed to be windows. Somehow using a spell seemed not a right thing to do, it would be suspicious. _If I go just like that, I'll scare her…_ the stranger had a clear image of him, stumbling, tumbling and making undesirable noise in the dark. It was when the clouds let go of the full moon and its calm silver light embraced the blackness, revealing some silhouettes underneath and casting long shadows which webbed their way around the whole place. Spotting her bed and the lump on it, he rose up, slowly approached and squatted near the bed with his back facing her, as if showing that he's not dangerous.  
"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize, for real, honestly."  
No answer. The girl just hid herself more under the bedclothes. He sighed.  
"You really want me to leave, don't you?"  
Silence.  
"Alright then," man stood up.  
Some slight sound stopped him. Zhalia was actually… chuckling? Captured by relief he literally slumped on her bed and received a kick outright. And then one more. After a minute she glanced at him over the edge of the pillow.  
"Isn't it great?" asked dreamily.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've just remembered something," that sounded like a playful tease.  
"Tell me," he tried hard to catch her eyes.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Zhaal."  
"Well…" woman tilted her head. "You first. Why have you been so jerky, Jerk?" and smiled.  
"Cause you've been faking too. You might fool Sophie and Lok, but not me."  
"Fair enough. I guess," she looked at him, exhaled. "So, I kinda… remembered the person I wanted to talk to. You know, right? Um, and it was, is, eh… I was going to talk to… you. About something, eh… big?"  
"You know, me too. I wanted to talk to you too."  
"But your thoughts hadn't been stolen. They're still here," Zhalia pointed at her head.  
"Yeah."  
"You can tell me now, before my mood changes."  
"You notice?" sure, he was perfectly aware that it wasn't the best way to change the subject.  
It seemed she felt his unwillingness and it made her smile lightly (just maybe, the moonlight wasn't very bright, he could've imagined it). What he didn't know, Zhalia also was endeavouring to change the subject – she hated talking about her problems, it sucked. Mainly because it was inevitable.  
"Sometimes…" she wasn't lying, no. Truth is, all those mood changes disappeared still back in hospital, and now were **very** rare. But she wanted to play with herself (others too) and continued pretending – choosing mood/emotion, trying to fill it and failing for most of the time. They named it 'changes of mood'. Everyone was cool with that, basta! "So?"  
"Uh?" he shook his head. "One day I'll tell you."  
"It wasn't urgent then, I suppose," she shrugged.  
"It was, but right now you won't understand it."  
The moment he said those words, he realized blue-haired girl's face getting colder. Or irritated.  
"Damn it! I feel like a stupid kid who got lost in her own backyard!"  
So she was crestfallen that she couldn't remember anything. The other person felt unhappy likewise.  
Some time passed before Zhalia decided to speak again.  
"Um… can you, well, tell me something?"  
"That something. Is it your life story?" the man questioned while letting her know that he didn't mind it.  
"Yeah," she wrapped herself up in a blanket, shifting into a sitting position.  
He lifted his eyebrows.  
"Those two didn't tell you?"  
"No, I just… didn't want to listen," she turned away her eyes.  
"And now you want. Why?"  
"Well… let's just say I get this feeling that I can trust you. For now."  
Looking at her he simply was unable to say 'no'.  
"Alright, but first, let's forget our little misunderstandings and start everything anew. I acted like a jerk, which I'm not and…"  
"Whatever you say," Zhalia waved it aside, smile jumped on her lips when she held out her hand. "Zhalia, as far as I know."  
"I'm…" he made a brief pause, as if trying to think of something quick and convincing. "I'm Dante Vale," and heartily shook her hand. "Nice to meet you again, Zhalia Moon."  
"So that's my full name?" instead of answering his words she gave him another smile.  
"Yes, and to your friends you're just 'Zhaal'…"  
And so they've been chatting like that over the whole night. Dante told her everything. From A and Z to alpha and omega: about her past, job, surroundings, family, character, some interests, people… In a word, everything he'd known, everything he could. Except…

* * *

**Yeah, except... I think you can easily guess what was left unsaid...**

**Is it Dante or not, that's for you to decide, I won't tell you anything. And I know Lok looks stupid right now, but some things must happen so they'd be explained a little later. Hope you liked it and I'll try to finish the next one sooner..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I had this for few days actually but I was a bit too lazy to... well you get what I'm saying^^"**

**To answer your question E, sorry but I can't be very open, the core of every story is intrigue and author's main goal is to keep it as long as possible, at least that's how I see it, and your question is a part of this intrigue (sorry!)**

**Thanks for reading and reviews everyone:)**

16. Day 1. Doubts.

Eyelids shaded his eyes from… The light was different. No rays of dawn…  
An odd scent. Whirling about. Not the one he used to feel in the mornings… Strange.  
Someone's breathing… Wait, what?  
A hand, gently playing with his hair… It was nice and all but…  
As a finger started tracing his goatee, Dante's eyes snapped open.  
"Are you ticklish?" she asked amused, her eyes lazily narrowed.  
"What are you doing here?" taking her hand which drifted back to his hair and untangling her fingers off it, he shook his head.  
"Waiting for death to take me in."  
Man startled, fixing his strict, serious, even warning look on Zhalia, who said the words as if they mean nothing. Calmly. Carelessly. But then he saw it. The imps. Barely audible sigh escaped his lips.  
"Why are you staring like that? You said yourself my food was poisoned. Anyways, I ate it – tasty – and still no effect," shrugged Zhalia, curiously leaning on her elbow. "You look too worried for a person who wanted me dead."  
"I don't want you to be dead. And there was no poison, you know that."  
A little surprised by his suddenly cold tone, blue-haired woman looked down at her nails, maybe she made him angry somehow, by saying something or because she mentioned death. Melancholy gathered on her face and she was glad that he couldn't see it very well – the hood, as usual, was pulled onto her head, hair formed to hide the right side from others' eyes. Daily routine of every morning since then…  
"You're back to your jerk-self?"  
Question sounded sadder than she expected, the minute it slipped away she regretted it, wanted to take it back, cause the answer wasn't attracting enough to be heard.  
"Yes," indifferent voice.  
Zhalia lifted her head only to see him grinning. Blinked. _And they say I'm the one having mood changes. Whatta jerk… _the thought made her give a light smile directly to nobody. Well, herself maybe.  
"Screw you."  
"Hmm. So. Don't you have your own bed to sleep?" Dante tilted his head to side, he didn't mind it though.  
"It was too hard to move anywhere further after eating that enormous portion, you know. Ah ah, save all your objections, my belly knows better."  
He rolled his eyes, watched her for a while, then queried.  
"What is today's mood? I look at you but…"  
Yeah, last night (or this **very **early morning if you like), when auburn-headed one was done with telling her the whole story, woman confessed him about her little lies and cheats, as if in return. For some reason she felt like she owed him something. Some truth.  
"Existence." Zhalia grimaced.  
"Existence? It's not even a feeling," frowned the man.  
"Look, it was fun, this game, but now that you know, there's no use doing that any longer. The point was to trick people. How can I trick someone who knows I'm pretending? See, no use."  
"You can always pretend you stopped pretending."  
"Heeey. Smart," smiled, but soon her expression shifted. It gained some shade of pensiveness. "Will you… hm," her orbs gazed at him for some time. "Will you… come to visit me someday again?"  
Dante primed his lips. Today she was unknowingly reminding him about how short her life may be, as though she knew perfectly well what he was hiding from her, the things that were left unsaid, and was now blaming him. But as long as she doesn't know anything, she can hope for the best without a single doubt. That's why he was procrastinating. And that's why that bitter true will have to wait a bit more. He knew it's wrong, though. Tearing his eyes off the high window he was staring at, at the same time chasing away those thoughts, Dante cast a glance at the one comfortably lying beside.  
"Sure, if you won't change your minds until then."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm here for three days, starting now," smiled.  
"Really?!" Zhalia's orbs widened with confusion and hardly taming joy.  
Something he'd never seen in her before. Well, maybe because she wasn't her usual self now, even though he told her about it… The next minute man felt her warm lips planting a quick, energetic and gentle kiss on his forehead. When she did it she promptly jumped to her feet, lips parted to say 'thank you' but a sudden flash of panic blew it away as she, too, realized that her hood slipped down. His dazed eyes told her everything. Zhalia's palm went up to cover her cheek, she blinked to compose a neutral countenance. All she wanted was to express her happiness (she wasn't even sure why she felt this way), not to reveal…  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing," woman snapped out a little too fast and turned away.  
"Zhaal, show me," his voice was somehow strictly soft.  
"I told you, there's nothing!"  
"Then turn around."  
"No."  
"Zhaal."  
She didn't answer. What's the point?  
"Zhaal?"  
Silence. She bit her lip.  
"Zhalia."  
Still silence. _Guess I'll have to think of something else._ Dante rose up. Paused. Smiled.  
"Sweetheart?"  
Needn't even wait till he finished the word. Her reaction was exactly as he thought it'd be. Sort of. Zhalia jumped and swung around, glaring daggers at him.  
"What's with that 'sweetheart' all of the sudden?"  
But his hand was already on her cheek.  
"I'd love to say you haven't changed a bit, but you are different. Though so many things about you are the same."  
She glanced at his fingers, then back at his orbs, crossed her arms.  
"Why 'sweetheart'?" demanded while frowning distrustfully.  
Dante lifted his eyebrow.  
"Well, I could call you 'creep' or something, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it, m? Now, stop ruffling and tell me what happened."  
Sighing, girl averted her sad and reluctant eyes. No desire to struggle… After a short pause murmured.  
"A certain bitch ran into me," now, thinking about it, she felt ashamed that she couldn't defend herself.  
But she was actually surprised to hear him making the similar sound. Something whispered her that auburn-haired male had a pretty good grip about who the culprit was. After all, Miss Prima Donna was in his team…  
"Okay," his calmness was annoying, though she kinda liked it. "I'll show you a trick. It's a spell 'Everfight'. You're a seeker, you… should be able to use your powers… Remember, I told you about it? Look, I'm just checking so you don't have to roll your eyes at everything I say," Dante placed her fingers upon her mark. "'Everfight' is a spell to restore your energy, but, if concentrated, it can heal wounds and injuries. You must give it a shot, no matter how weird this stuff sounds to you, okay?"  
For an answer Zhalia simply raised and lowered her shoulders. Not caring too much.  
"Hm. Concentrate your thoughts on your cheek, imagine golden energy coursing through you, direct it straight to the fingers and let it flow, then call 'Everfight'. I hope you understood something? Good. Ready?"  
"Uhu," nodding, she closed her eyes, doing as he said. "Everfight."  
Tiny tiny dusts of sunny light gloved for less than a sec on her fingertips… Nothing.  
"It didn't work, did it?"  
"Maybe you're just not ready for spells yet. Let me."  
_Really? Or maybe I'm just not capable of this one…_

XXx

"Here Metzy Metzy. Come here…" Lok was muttering to himself as they dribbled along the desolate corridors of HQ. it was summer after all – everyone on vacation or working, everywhere but here.  
After the renovation this building looked, how to say, **completely** different. More rooms, more corridors, more places to lose your way. Metz's office was moved somewhere else and today was the first day teens were going there (no maps just made it easier to find it…).  
"Not-so-old-man Metz? Society needs you~" lad raised his voice and it resounded strange in that ghostly empty space.  
"Quit it," hissed Sophie, not wanting anyone to see her with him acting like that.  
Waving it aside, boy seized his phone, pressed it to his ear and patiently waited.  
"Still voice mail."  
They crossed the stairs in silence, both wondering the same thought: _where is Dante?_ His disappearance seemed suspicious, too suspicious to let it go.  
"Meeeetz! You're not a missing too, are – ouch!" boy shook his head and sheepishly smiled at the very person.  
"Great, you're just the one we were looking for," chirped Sophie. "Do you have any idea where Dante is?"  
"Hm, let me see… He mentioned about going on a mission."  
"Can bet its code name is 'Zhalia'," smirked Lok.  
Foundation's leader lifted his brow.  
"No, not at all. He's in Ireland with Tersley, I think; said he needs some distraction."  
"You sure?" girl frowned.  
Before he could respond, blond snapped his fingers and stated.  
"Na-ah. If you wanna find Dante – think like Dante. I'm tellin you, he's with Zhaal!"  
"Not possible."  
Surprised young seekers glanced at Metz, who then gave an explanation.  
"Dante ordered to not let anyone, except staff on call, in. For four days. He must have some plan, so we didn't ask anything. No one can enter now, even himself."  
"Waait, when was it?"  
"Just after you left, I guess," said the adult. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was... about midday?"

* * *

**If anyone remembers, Dante showed up at evening around 7-8pm, but when talking about Dante we know he can do things that surprises. Well, that's something for you all to puzzle about^^**

** Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been a while... I just hope it was worth it. Enjoy! :)**

**17. Day 2. Things you want to know  
**

Every new day starts with new morning, every new morning – with awakening. Kinda nerve-racking ritual (if you ask me). Inescapable. Unless you've stayed up all night…  
But a woman with starless night sky's strands shrouding her impassively nonplussed face, wasn't sure what she's been doing until morning. Probably sleeping? Dreaming? But nothing peaceful… Zhalia sat up, stretched, shifted herself and lowered her feet on Dante's mattress, which was now lying next to her bed. All because she woke up, well rather **jumped** up, in the middle of the night, screaming. But when asked about it, woman just couldn't remember what scared her so much, though it wasn't the first time. Strange, cause it would never happened if she wasn't alone and she wouldn't scream. And this night? Something was wrong, the same feeling scalded her in the hospital. She was pretty sure it had something to do with a good-looking man, who was sleeping by her feet. Ever since he showed up, everything – together with her emotions – started going wild. Out of that little control she had.  
Contemplating, Zhalia led her eyes to him. And, as if in return for the horror she felt at night, some small, careful memories landed back to their place, where they belonged. She remembered how much she used to like it when he would call her name, some odd warmth would spread in her heart then; but now this feeling was gone, she still loved his voice though. She remembered him fighting - quick, accurate and strong – and that mission in... Prague? For a moment she remembered everything: all those pieces of recollections suddenly flashed across her eyes and rushed to her memory at the speed of lightning to fill in the missing spots. But before it could happen, they all vanished as one into thin air, leaving only the tremendous emptiness in their wake, in which she drowned. All reality around her seemed unreal. Like a mirage or something…  
"Zhaal? Why are you staring like that?" a voice penetrated through her mute space-out moment.  
She blinked few times and met questioning, for some reason slightly worried, amber orbs. A thought pierced her – restless, suspicious, unpleasant. Frowning, she let it out.  
"Who are you?"

XXx

Lok was racking his brains. For real. Well, it wasn't something smashing, you know. Because now he was alone in his dorm. With no Sophie around he could act the way he wanted. All that masquerade – antics and childish behavior – it was only for show. A show for Sophie's eyes. If she's absorbed in snappiness for his nonsense, she wouldn't worry too much about the main problem. But this method wasn't working properly. At least she wasn't panicking…  
Boy knew his pink-loving teammate won't be convinced of Dante being on a mission thing for too long (she believed it's more possible and **much** better than Lok's idea, though). He also had to make sure if what Metz said was true, not that Foundation's leader would lie. For some reason Lok had that strange hunch that something was not right. And even if he couldn't clarify that feeling, it didn't mean he'd give up on it. No, he'll do everything to make it disappear by hunting all the reasons down. Just so. It was like one more mystery to solve, yeah, exactly, one more secret to be revealed, one more little job for his agile brains.  
Snatching his phone and keys, the blond hurriedly locked the door and stormed downstairs while searching for Tersley's number. Considering how clumsy he could be, it was a miracle that he didn't break his neck or something…  
Short conversation.  
Few quick calls. Questions.  
Fast footsteps, thudding to the paving.  
Some turns.  
There. Huntik HQ and also the central basis in the country was right in front of him. Lok went straight there where Zhalia was held.  
Second floor, first turn to left, right, left and left again. The corridor, which led the way to ex-gym door, was empty. When Metz said that no-one can enter, Lok imagined there would be at least one person guarding the door. There wasn't. Maybe it was all a lie? But why would Metz lie? To protect Dante? From what? From who? Tensely thinking about it, blue-eyed boy made for the door at the end of the corridor…

XXx

"Who are you?" she repeated louder and more demandingly, paying no regard that the one she was talking to looked shocked and extremely confused.  
"Zhaal, it's me – Dante…"  
"Uh, I'm not asking your name. Who are you?"  
"What do you mean?" auburn-haired male frowned. "I told you, I'm your teammate, your friend…"  
" 'Teammate and friend' means nothing to me," peevishly sighing, Zhalia shook her head. "Who are **you**? We only talk about me: who **I** am, what **I** like, where **I** live, what **I** do… Or about those people I suppose to know. One of those people is **you**, but you never say a word about yourself. Why? You think I don't want to know? Well, I do! If I can't remember you, it doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm not asking for your life-story, keep it, just let me know something so I wouldn't feel like living with a total stranger who knows everything about me. It's insane!"  
Dante listened to her words in silence, sensing a fragile relief that she hadn't lost her memory again. Though perhaps it would be easier if she had… Shaking away that thought, he ran his hands over his face. Oh how much he desired to hide himself from her searching, persistent, waiting look…! Only a day has passed, but it already seems like eternity. Every new day can also be the last day, and 'hard' is not the word to describe the awareness of it. He knew he should tell her that… Tomorrow. He'll do that tomorrow, on his last day in this room. This decision just made him feel worse and his task – look harder to accomplish. But hard way is always the right way, isn't it? Probably. Man sighed helplessly.  
"What do you want to hear?"  
"Do you, by any chance, have a brother? I mean, twin brother?"  
She caught him out of guard and Dante blinked.  
"Eh, no."  
"You sure? Absolutely?" Zhalia fixed her anxious orbs on him.  
"Yes, why?"  
Male seeker's gaze glided up and down her face, seeking for any sign of what he noticed in her voice. Like some distant fear, distrust. It was nagging her, he could see it. Whatever it had to do with that 'twin brother', it caused her to feel insecure. But then woman yawned and rolled her eyes as if nothing happened.  
"It's silly, I had this weird dream… but if you say that you're one and only, I believe you," she looked at him too, after some time queried. "What do you do to calm down your nerves or marshal your thoughts?"  
_ Even you realize that I'm not myself. I must be terrible at pretending_, amber-eyed man tilted his head, deliberating how to answer. He didn't want to be too honest. Or talk about personal things. Cause normally you do that stuff to get to know another person – a person you want to befriend with…  
"I train, work."  
"Work? You mean fighting bad guys? Those hmmmm… suits?" Zhalia looked amused. "I do that too, right? Wanna remind me what it feels like? I… eh… I need to do something. Just too much energy for today," shook herself.  
Soon Dante was explaining her some potted basics. As you can guess, blue-haired female wasn't really listening – she rolled her eyes with every new word coming. She was more interested in action, action, action! Suddenly he backed away, knitting his brows.  
"No, I can't. I don't want to hurt you, Zhaal."  
"But I can," shrugging, woman hit him. Unsuccessfully. He caught her hand.  
And before they knew they were involved in this slow-motion fighting dance. Her strikes were unskillful, easily predictable at first, but it didn't take her an hour to improve strongly, jump back to her old battle track, she even started using her legs. If he wanted to get some space, he had to attack her and be very gawky (that, by the way, was truly difficult…) and careful. Zhalia was an incredibly fast learner and this 'fight-me game' will soon match their normal training. That is, if she stops chatting all the time: passing comments on every attack or dodge, hit or kick, but more importantly – echoing everything he says (it seemed she just loved teasing him – not that she never done that before – though now it was a bit too much). Lost in his thoughts, Dante made an abrupt move and woman recoiled.  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry. Seriously. All you can say is 'sorry'. Stop holding back already! This pace is killing me," Zhalia pulled a face.  
"Fine, but stop talking so much. It's annoying," he frowned.  
"Oh come on, you know you love it. You're smiling, even now."  
"I'm not."  
She lifted her eyebrow. Just then man realized she was telling the truth – he was smiling. Genuinely and happily. And a sudden pang squeezed his heart tightly as a hand would. He heard her saying.  
"…na try some spell."  
"Eh, okay," he paused to get rid of unwanted thoughts. "The spell is a shield which protects you from other spells. Once I cast a spell it can't be stopped so if 'Armorbrand' doesn't work – just dodge it. Got it?"  
"W…"  
"Boltflare."  
"Armor-what? Hey, I…" sending him a glare, blue-haired seeker avoided the hit and glanced back. "You almost burnt my pillow!"  
"Almost doesn't count. Boltflare."  
Zhalia merely spotted orange light flying straight to her feet and jumped away, unexpectedly doing a flip. When she gracefully landed, her eyes were wide, baffled, unblinking and, well… wide. She looked up at Dante, but he was gone. Someone's palm touched her shoulder and startling, she turned around. It was him. Soft sigh escaped her lips – for a second she thought that everything's just her vivid imagination.  
"You shouldn't be so surprised, it's only natural that your body remembers all those moves. But. In battle you can't let your guard down and forget your enemy. You're busted," Dante lightly smiled.  
"Pff, I'm more prepared than you think," mischievously retorted Zhalia. "Maybe that was my plan to allure you closer, hm? Touchram."  
The earnest astonishment in his eyes whooshed away together with his body. He heavily plonked on the floor on his back.  
"That's how **I** do business," girl stretched and squatted down. "It's only morning but I'm so tired," yawned. "Hey, get up… Sorry if I hurt your pride?" she supported her head with her fist. "Dante!"  
But auburn-haired man didn't move. Some vague feeling pierced her from head to foot. She bit her lip.  
"Dante?" her heartbeat increased, blue funk appeared on her face – she couldn't say if he was breathing. "Dante, enough… It's not funny!" nor she could recognize her own voice…  
Tears started choking her throat, threatening to burst. Shaking with alarm and fear, Zhalia rushed at the motionless one. Brushed some hair from his face, began to search for pulse.  
"You're busted. Again."  
She flinched hearing his voice, stared into his eyes, trying to figure out her feelings. He scared her three times in a row, but she was just too relieved to be angry – he was alive. But why does she care so much?  
"Well, **that** was pretty strong," Dante slowly sat up while massaging his solar plexus. "But don't worry, this kind of spell can't kill me. Uhh… I wonder. Why didn't you run? Door isn't locked, hadn't you checked the handle?"  
Zhalia shook her head and shrugged. She didn't know that, neither she felt like running.  
"In battle," he continued, masking the pain in his voice. "If I was your enemy, you'd be dead now, you know."  
She nodded.  
"But you're not my enemy."  
"No, I'm not," agreed the man after a long-drawn pause.

* * *

Later that night, when everywhere was dark and they were lying in their beds, Zhalia quietly asked.  
"Hey… Dante?" silence. "Do you… Do you think I will… remember everything one day?"  
"I… really hope so," but his voice spoke opposite – there was almost no hope left in it.

* * *

Later that night, when everywhere was dark and he was lying in his bed, Lok pondered over the things he learned today. Dante wasn't in Ireland – Tersley sounded very surprised when he asked him – and boy doubted if their friend was on some mission at all. He'll check it tomorrow – a list of phone numbers of Foundation members was hidden in his drawer. But what Metz said about Zhalia's visiting was true. Lok was stopped by some guy and told to come after two days, on Thursday. At least he managed to get a little information – no-one's entered the room since he left it then, except for those who bring her food. So he was wrong, Dante wasn't there either…

* * *

**Sooooo. Dante's here. And Dante's not here... It's my crazy mind, I really wanted to do this. Sorrry if it's confusing.**

** I guess I let Zhalia to remember only one spell, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**Well, let me know what you think. Any suggestions?**


End file.
